Fiction
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Saat kau pergi, jiwa dan hatiku akan ikut bersamamu, karena dirimu telah merebutnya. Kaulah nafasku./"Ya! Yunnie! Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang memasak."/Drabble YunJae! Warning! YAOI! BL! Typo! Dont like dont read! RnR please!


**Diclaimer : God & themselves**

**Rate : T or T+ (mybe)**

**Pair : YunJae**

**Genre : Romance & hurt/comfort**

**Summary : Saat kau pergi, jiwa dan hatiku akan ikut bersamamu, karena dirimu telah merebutnya. Kaulah nafasku./** **"Ya! Yunnie! Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang memasak."/Drabble YunJae! YAOI! RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiction.**

Gemuruh hujan semakin deras, angin berhembus dengan keras membuat siapa saja enggan berada di luar, tetapi tidak dengan diriku.

Tap

Kembali.

Aku berada di hadapanmu. Tidak bisakah kau menyambutku?

Memelukku dengan erat seperti dulu?

Mengecupku dengan lembut seperti dulu?

Tidak.

Kau hanya bisa berbaring disana dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu.

Aku membenci dirimu yang meninggalkanku. Membawa seluruh jiwa serta hatiku. Bisakah… bisakah kau mengembalikan hati yang telah kau rebut itu?

"Kenapa?" lirihku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa arah tujuan. Itulah hidupku setelah kau pergi, aku ingin menyusulmu tetapi aku tak bisa, ini semua karna dirimu.

Aku tersiksa.

Aku sakit.

Aku mati rasa.

Itu semua karna dirimu, Kim Jaejoong.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri kota yang tak pernah tidur ini. aku sendiri di keramaian. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar bisingnya jalan yang kulalui, karena yang terngiang di kepalaku hanyalah suaramu.

"Yun."

**Deg.**

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah kebohongan. Aku tahu kau tak benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku tahu.

"Boo…"

Kau tersenyum.

Tahu kah kau? Aku benar-benar ingin mati tanpa dirimu.

"Bogoshipo, boo."

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatimu, aku tak peduli sudah berapa lama aku berada di bawah guyuran hujan ini. aku tak peduli jika tubuhku mulai mengigil, yang ku inginkan adalah membawa dirimu kedalam pelukanku dan aku berjanji tak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

**Grep.**

"Saranghae, boo… jeongmal saranghae." Bisikku sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu membuatku nyaman di dekat Jaejoong.

Hanya dirinya.

Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang membuatku nyaman.

"Yunnie, jangan seperti ini." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukanku sedangkan aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya menggerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tetap sama. Selalu menggemaskan di mataku.

"Kajja kita pulang, kau akan sakit jika hujan-hujanan seperti ini." ajak Jaejoong sambil menyeretku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam sambil menatap punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Yunnie! Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang memasak." Gerutu Jaejoong dan aku hanya terkekeh, selalu seperti itu. Ia akan marah jika aku memeluknya dari belakang ketika sedang memasak. Tetapi aku tetap terdiam, aku tak ingin melewatkan moment ini. aku mencium leher jenjangnya dan sekali-kali aku menghisap dan menjilat leher putih mulus itu membuatnya semakin mengomel dengan imutnya.

"Boo, kau selalu indah." Bisikku sambil mengemut telinganya. Aku tahu ia paling sensitive di bagian telinga.

"Nghhh Yun."

Benarkan? Ia pasti mendesah jika aku menyentuh telinganya.

Perlahan aku semakin gencar mencumbunya.

"Nghhh Yunnieehh…ahh"

Mendengarnya mendesah aku semakin gencar membuat tanda di leher dan dadanya.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Aku mengerjap perlahan.

"Chun, dimana Joongie?" aku bertanya pada Yoochun sahabatku yang berada di depanku sambil memegang lenganku. Aku menatap liar ke seluruh penjuru arah. Dan bagai terkena tamparan, aku sadar jika yang kurasakan tadi tidaklah nyata.

"Hyung, Jae hyung telah tiada."

"Aniya, Chun. Tadi ia ada di dekatku! Bahkan aku sempat pulang bersamanya ke apartemen kami!" seruku marah. Aku ingat, aku ingat dengan jelas jika Jaejoong dan aku sedang bercumbu di apartemen kami tetapi kenapa. Kenapa aku kini di jalan raya ini.

Jalan raya yang sama di mana aku bertemu Jaejoong tadi.

"Hyung, jebal jangan seperti ini. Jae hyung telah tiada. Ia akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini." ucap Yoochun sambil meremas bahuku. Tetapi aku menepisnya. Aku menatapnya marah. Aku yakin jika Yoochun yang membawaku pergi dari Jaejoong.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU PISAHKAN AKU DENGAN JOONGIE, PARK YOOCHUN!" teriakku kalap. Aku terengah-engah sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

Pikiranku blank, yang ku inginkan adalah Jaejoong di sini bersamaku. Aku tak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Calon istriku.

"Hyung, kumohon tenanglah."

Grep.

Aku mencoba memberontak saat Yoochun memelukku. Tetapi keadaan fisikku yang terus melemah membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pelukan erat Yoochun.

"Hyung, Jae hyung akan sedih jika kau seperti ini. Berhentilah, kau tahu? Jika kau ingin mati karena Jae hyung telah tiada. Maka ummamu juga seperti itu jika kau terus seperti ini." bisik Yoochun membuatku semakin lemas.

Aku sadar, Jaejoong bagaikan nafasku. Ia segalanya. Tetapi, bumonimku pun kehidupanku. Aku akan sangat berdosa membuat mereka sedih terus.

"Jadilah Jung Yunho yang dulu, itulah yang di inginkan Jae hyung."

Aku terdiam memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Itu yang di inginkan Jaejoong. Dan aku akan melakuakan apapun itu demi Joongie, demi my boojaejoongie.

"Chun, aku ingin pulang." Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan senyum lebar ia mengangguk sambil membawaku yang basah kuyup menuju mobilnya. Aku melirik Yoochun yang ternyata sejak tadi menangis, aku jadi merasa bersalah kepada sahabat yang sudah ku anggap dongsaengku ini. ia bersedih, dan itu karenaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, biarkan aku yang menyetir, boo." Ucap Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong menggeleng dengan keras.

"Aku ingin sekali-kali menyetir untukmu, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Yunho dan Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat kecelakaan beruntun di depan mereka.

"Joongie… rem sekarang!" perintah Yunho tegas.

"Remnya tak berfungsi Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong panik.

"Tenanglah, boo. Kita pasti bisa." Ucap Yunho bergetar.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho dan menggeleng dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata.

'Cklek'

Yunho terkejut saat pintu di sebelahnya terbuka, ia menatap Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tersenyum manis kearahnya

"Boo-"

"Saranghae Yunnie." Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendorong Yunho keluar.

**BRUGHH**

**DUARRRR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau merelakan hidupmu demi aku. Kau benar-benar mencintai diriku, hm?"

Yunho menatap nisan di depannya dengan mata berair.

Sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian kecelakaan beruntun sehari sebelum keduanya menikah dan sampai saat ini Yunho tak bisa melupakan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, boo. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yunho sambil terisak.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini salah, aku sudah mencoba bertahan tetapi aku tak bisa, Boo. Aku tak bisa tanpamu."

Yunho tersenyum sambil meneggak botol kecil yang ada di tangannya.

**Brukk**

"Boo, aku benar-benar… tak sanggup."

Yunho terbaring dengan damainya di samping makam sang kekasih.

Matahari menyinari keduanya dengan cahayanya. Mencoba membangkitkan kehidupan untuk mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya.

'Saranghae, Yunnie…'

'Nado saranghae, Boo…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**A/N : Saya lagi ga mau banyak cuap-cuap nih. Ya kalau ada yang nanya ini ff inspirasi dari Mv Beast- Fiction, mybe bener tapi enggak semuanya juga sih. Cuma dikit aja hehehe.**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**YUNJAE is REAL!**


End file.
